LxC  Stunned
by Sabrajay
Summary: -Oneshot- Whenever Cloud's around, Leon finds himself a little stunned.  A fun little fic for those LeonxCloud lovers. You know who you are. Rated for some hands-on stuff, nothing dirty!


LxC - Stunned

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is OOCness... I wish I owned them. I really, really do.

A door slammed shut, and Leon cringed as the sound reverbrated through his house. What could only be Clouds' heavy boots thudded through his living room, which he suspected were filthy. 

"Leon! I know you're here - where are you?"

The blonde was obviously in a bad mood. Eyes darting around his study, he found no immediate means of escape. *Perhaps I could try under my desk...?*

"Damnit Leonhart, what did you do with my fucking keys?"

_'Ah yes,_' thought Leon. _'I had forgotten about those.'_

It took Cloud approximately twenty seconds to stalk into his study, wearing what Leon liked to call; his Rage Face. A gloved finger was thrust in his direction.

"What have you done with Fenrir's keys, you bastard?"

"I knew you'd try to leave as soon as I mentioned the clean-up of Radiant Garden tomorrow, so I... temporarily confiscated them."

Rage Face.

"So you admit you took- Damnit Leon! I'm not a child that has some fucking curfew I need to abide by!"

Taking a deep breath, Leon leant back in his chair and regarded him coolly.

"Cloud, you are a part of this committee whether you like it or not. You stay here rent-free, your little amounts of clothing are washed and you're welcome to eat whenever you stay. And everytime we have actual work to do around the Garden, you and Fenrir seem to disappear in a cloud of dust. Tell me, why is that exactly?"

Cloud stared at him, pursed his lips, and then folded his well-toned arms.

"I have to follow my darkness."

"Funny how your darkness seems to have the same schedule as Radiant Garden."

"Shut up, it's not as if the work's important anyway."

"It's a crucial part of rebuilding the town, Strife. It's not fair that you're pretty much the only person NOT helping."

The blonde snorted loudly and started pacing in front of his desk.

"That doesn't mean you have to STEAL my goddamn keys!"

"I'm sorry I had to resort to that, Cloud. But you really left me no choice."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Give them to me."

"You'd have more luck forcing Cid to stop drinking."

Leon could see the blonde getting worked up; the clenching of his fists, how his jawline set in place firmly, and the rather heated look he was throwing his way.

"This isn't fair Leon!"

"Neither is you running off. Even if you ARE accident-prone."

"That IS a good fucking reason! How many injuries have YOU gotten while working here?"

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, a telltale sign that he was either frustrated or exasperated.

"You broke an arm because you weren't paying attention and fell off scaffolding, Cloud. And if you'd worn a hard hat like I instructed you to, a brick to the head would 't have been as big a problem."

He was met with pursed lips, eyes narrowed.

". . . . . . Fuck you."

Leon knew this expression well; he had won momentarily, and Cloud had no snappy comeback.

"Now come on, take your goggles off and stop whining."

Cloud clicked his tongue and threw him a dirty look. After a moment, he unclenched his fists, exhaled through his nose, and stepped up to the desk. He leant down somewhat intimidatingly, causing Leon to lean back.

"Leon... Couldn't you do me a small, tiny favour?"

Very suspicious at Cloud's close proximity, Leon frowned at him.

"Well..."

"I mean, it's not just anyone... it's me. Surely we could... work something out?"

Almost all too sudden, the brunette realized how close they were. It made heat rise to his cheeks.

"I... it's not fair, Cloud. You just can't... well, you can't just run off-"

He was silenced as a gloved finger met his lips, the distinct smell of leather meeting his nostrils.

"Oh Leon, I'm old enough to know that nothing is for free... There has to be an equivalent exchange, yes?"

Before he had a chance to reply, Cloud crushed his lips against Leon's. There was a muffled gasp of surprise, and Cloud took this opportunity to grip brunette locks and invade the unsuspecting mouth.

Leon was stunned, momentarily unable to process the thoughts running through his head. It only took a moment, however, for the brunette to regain his composure. Gripping the ribbed vest in front of him, Leon pulled the blonde as close as he could, the desk working as a barrier for their lower bodies. If Cloud wanted to bargain, Cloud could damn well go ahead and bargain.

Cloud's leather clad hand worked its way through Leon's hair, tugging at the chocolate locks and moving his head to a more appropriate angle. Spurred on by the satisfied moan he received, he used his other hand to grip more.

Caught off-guard by the heated and desperate kiss, Leon couldn't quite gain dominance. He still put up some fight though, and instead he found one hand feverishly sliding under Cloud's ribbed vest and the other venturing down for a firm rump-squeezing.

Cloud returned the gesture readily, making Leon yelp a little in surprise. He broke the kiss so they could breathe, both men panting and flushing slightly, and immediately crushing their lips back together. The older man loved it when he could get Leon like this; albeit normally he was breathless because he was infuriated, but still.

His thoughts becoming foggier, Leon reached across and pulled Cloud so that he had to kneel on the desk. Leon continued with squeezing the firm rear that Cloud presented, venturing out to slide beneath the waistband of his cargo pants...

"Oh my god, what are you doing to Squally?"

Both men froze as the shrill voice pierced the air. Cloud detatched himself from Leon and spun around, giving the intruder his reserved Rage Face. "YUFFIE! Get out."

The ninja gave the duo a bemused look, noting in particular Leon's flustered presence. "Would you quit trying to rape Leon, Cloud?"

"I'm not- damnit woman, he's a grown man! I couldn't rape him even if I tried!"

Yuffie folded her arms. "Highly doubtful my friend, you seem to have this certain ability to seduce even the hardest of men. Look what you've done to poor Squally..."

Cloud gave her a flat look. "You're just making shit up. Get the fuck out."

The young girl opened her mouth to give Cloud a good piece of her mind, only just noticing the look Leon was giving her. Still panting a little, his cheeks were flushed and his hands had moved up to Cloud's hips; his eyes were a stormy grey and sharp... The kind of look he gave Sora and Riku when they came into his study to annoy him - the "I have unfinished business" look.

It took a millisecond for Yuffie to decide she enjoyed being alive, and scratched her neck.

"You know what? You're right, it's probably concensual. Squally wouldn't be anyone's biatch. I'm just gonna go and, uh, arm wrestle Cid or something. Seeya!"

With the ninja girl dashing from the room, Cloud turned back to the brunette. He took a moment to regain his composure, then looked back at him with sultry eyes and leant up towards his mouth.

"Now, where were we...?"

He was stopped with a gentle squeeze of Leon's hands, holding him where he was. "You know Cloud, she's going to rat on you to Aerith and Tifa, right?"

"I know, but for the moment we can just forget and focus on each other."

"I'm also still not giving up your keys."

There was a moment of silence before Cloud leant back. "Excuse me?"

Leon gave him an amused look, eyebrow quirked. "I'm still going to hold onto your keys... you still have to help with the clean-up tomorrow AND avoid Tifa's wrath. The uh, feeling me up was rather nice, but I don't have them on me... I'm a little smarter than that."

Rage Face.

Cloud uttered a string of curses as he left the study, ripping his goggles off.

Leon sat back in his chair and smiled, watching his lover storm off. He was always incredulous at how crafty the blonde could be, and as Yuffie had mentioned, pretty damn sexy. Or just when he wanted something.

He looked down at the growing tightness in his pants and sighed. Another couple of minutes and he might not have been able to control himself.

Unfortunately for Leon, Yuffie was incorrect. He felt that he very well was under Cloud's power.

He was stunned.

And he liked it.

Owari~

A/N Just a silly little scene that played out in my head... Cloud's little OOC, but ultimately still being a bitch about it. :3 I love my bitchy Cloud and mother-hen Leon. Enjoy!


End file.
